


A Melodic Nightmare

by MadamAurora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamAurora/pseuds/MadamAurora
Summary: Aella, a young woman, just landed the role of Cristine from the Phantom of the Opera. Her life long dream was about to come true. Or at least she thought. When a mysterious man shows up in her small town, her life will soon become a nightmare.





	1. Nightmares cannot come to life, right?

A blue-black tinted sky would gradually fall upon the evening like a theater curtain. With the night, a low wind grew and sifted through the trees which adorned the small-town streets. Not a single man or woman in sight as the streetlights illuminated what almost seemed vacant. Though faintly, a euphonic tone cascaded from a mud-colored, two-story and probably one-hundred-year-old stone opera house. On the facade, several stairs ascended towards a portico; two columns rested on each corner of the stone porch. The ones on the corner were caryatids of a woman and the inner columns resembled a fox. Not a typical column design even for the current era. The balcony above was but a carbon copy. Then suddenly, two figures formed from a faint cloud of black smoke upon the balcony. One was a man of an average, stocky build and had dark hair. His attire was a dark suit with no trace of a hair or lint in view. The other an attractive woman, with long blonde locks that dangled from her head. They delicately framed her picture-perfect face. A long, slim ankle-length white dress draped over her body. The two mysterious figures entered the opera house from the balcony, traveled through a short corridor before they found a stage box so they can view the performance. Down on the stage was a young woman clothed in a white Victorian ball gown.

“Why are we here?” the man questioned the other, his voice monotone and not a single muscle moving in his face. With a kid-like smile and a focused stare, the woman leans on the edge of the stage box, watching each and every little movement of the singer's body. Almost as if she was observing her prey.

“Would you believe me if I told there was such a creature that could kill people with just nightmares?” she asked, her gaze still resting upon the singer. The man lifted an eyebrow as one corner of his lip curled into a smirk.

“Thought that might persuade you a bit” she chuckled, “That young woman down there has some a unique family gene running through her veins. Though I'm not going to indulge you on those details just yet...But due to this special family gene of hers, she has the ability to create horrific and brutal nightmares that can kill people in their sleep. Sadly that power has been dormant for centuries...But I do know how to trigger it.” When the last word was spoken, she disappeared from the stage box and appeared right behind the singer, cupping the young woman's chin with her hand. The singer's heart dropped in her chest and her body went stiff. She tried to part her lips to scream. But her body felt like it was trapped by imaginary chains that she couldn't escape. This made the woman laugh as she could sense the fear in the younger one.  
“You will be under my control, -”

In a sudden panic, the young woman shot up in her bed, beads of sweat rolling off her skin. _What kind of nightmare was that_ she thought. She pushed her cinnamon locks behind her ears as she let her heart settle. Once everything felt calm, she glanced around her studio apartment. It felt like someone was still watching her. Just her and her two cats. They were sleeping on the loveseat by the window. With a sigh of relief, she stepped out of bed to start her everyday morning routine. Start a small pot of coffee, take a hot shower, take about twenty minutes to pick the outfit of the day and then put freshly brewed coffee into a travel cup. The cats look at her with half-lidded eyes and mewed softly. She chuckled, patting each cat on the top of their head and said, “Today I find out who I'll be in our stage play of ‘Phantom of the Opera’. So we may be in for a lil celebration later this evening.”

There was barely any hint of life in the theatre. It made the woman a tad uncomfortable due to her dream. She knew it was silly to think such an illusion of the mind was going to become true. _No need to fret_ , Aella she thought to herself as she glanced at her watch, _the company should be here soon_. _They tend to run a few mins late when it isn't a play._ She cast her gaze back up to the door in the middle of the auditorium but became startled when she thought she saw the man from her nightmare in the far corner. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, heart starting to race. _No, no, no_ ….she slowly opened her eyes, not too confident of what she would perceive. To her delight, there was nothing there at all. _I guess I'm eating too much sugar before bed_. Next thing she knew is that one by one, the theatre company started to flow in through the doors. Aella hopped down from the stage and sauntered her way over to the farthest seat on the front row of the middle column. Suddenly a set of arms, adorned with fishnet gloves, appeared around her shoulders.

“Hello there, Celeste” Aella giggled; leaning her head back and resting against the other woman’s chest, “Who do you think you got cast as?”

“Well, I bet you will be chosen for Christine” Celeste predicted, “And of course I'll probably get picked as Meg. Even though I did give it a shot at trying the role of the Phantom. So I could sweep you off your feet with my voice.” She playfully winked at Aella, who in return giggled and said, “You and that silly, charming personality of yours. Probably how you tricked me into being your best friend all those years ago.” Though many would probably not see her as such things because of her type of character. Her hair was the color of a raven's feather; the front framing her porcelain skin and resting upon the white collar of her Wednesday Adams-esque dress that clung to her athletic figure. Her lips were painted deep burgundy. Aella would always tell her she looked like a gothic goddess.

"Honestly it would be great if you were cast as the Phantom" she replied, "I think we complement each other very well when it comes to singing." Celeste smiled while directing her attention to the stage as their director walked up onto the stage. A deep breath strayed off Aella's lips, collecting her nerves for what was about to be announced.

"Good morning everyone" the director greeted, "I know almost every one of you are excited to be able to present this to our small town. Some of you eager to know what role you have. After auditions, it took days to discuss it with the casting team and pick who all we felt would amaze our town. Here and now, I will announce the lovely leads of the show." This was the moment. The moment that Aella was almost certain she was going to go deaf from her own heart pounding in her head from both excitement and anxiousness.

"Our lead lady, the role of Christine Daae, will be played by our ever so sweet, Aella Gataki" the director smiled looking over at her. Celeste patted her on the shoulder as she gave a small cheer. It almost felt like a fantasy to Aella. Her favorite musical and she was lucky enough to land the role of Christine. She can live in the moment of her favorite songs. This was going to be a time of hard work and a little bit of fun, she would cherish forever.

High in the sky, the sun rested amongst a few stray clouds. Out through the theatre door, Aella and Celeste, walked arm in arm. Exchanging small talk as they walked into the parking lot. Aella would then hug Celeste's neck, say farewell and depart into the streets of the little town. She'd stop at Bella's Vineyard for a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, then at Country Whiskers for some premium wet cat food, and then her last stop was at her favorite bakery, Buns of Steel. She peeked up at the clock to the side of the counter seeing that it was almost a quarter till four. _By the time I get home, it will be dinner time. Perfect timing for a small celebration with me and the fur babies_ she thought as she approached the counter.

"So I hear someone is gonna be a star in the upcoming musical" spoke the middle-aged woman as Aella approached to place her order. The news never took too long to travel around in this small town. She brushed her hair behind her ears with her finger, one foot on tippy-toes, swaying back and forth before she giggled softly while her cheeks flushed lightly.

"That is true" she beamed, "I get to play Christine in our performance of The Phantom of the Opera. This is only like the third time I get to be the lead for one of our shows. But I am super nervous because this is my favorite one and I want to do one hundred percent for this."

"You always do great, hun" the older woman boasted, "We'll make your favorite on the house, as a congratulations gift! Just go sit at one of the tables and I'll bring the tiramisu latte you love so much as you wait."

"You don't have to!" Aella responded, but the older woman insisted, not taking no for an answer. Aella sighed from defeat, but then thanked her for the generosity. She got out of line and headed towards the metal round table by the window. The current state of her mind was sunshine, a sweet symphony and soaking in the joy she felt for landing the role. With her mind too wrapped up in the moment of her own happiness, she would walk right into someone's way. There was a small thud as she fell back onto her bottom.

"Sorry, I w-" she began to apologize before she realized she was staring up at the man from her nightmare. For a moment she believed she caught a glimpse of his eyes turning red. Then suddenly, her vision went blurry. The room felt like it was slowly starting to spin underneath her. Before she could blink, her mind faded into darkness.


	2. A Dark Fate Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Sorry this update took so long. I ended up moving recently and got my first full-time job. So it has been a bit hectic. But I do want to try and get this on a schedule if I can. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.

"Aella, pleeeaase wake up" she heard a soft, shaken, yet familiar voice from the abyss of her mind. As her hearing slowly returned to peak condition, she could hear a machine beeping and multiple voices that sounded like they were muffled by a closed door.  _ Am I in the hospital _ she thought, sending a message to her brain to open her eyes. They wouldn't budge. Her eyelids felt as if they were glued shut. Once more, she tried and after an almost muted groan, she parted them halfway. She was indeed in the hospital.  _ How long have I been out? _

"Aella!" Celeste exclaimed with a slight sniffle in her voice and wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulder. The young woman flinched, another groan coming from her chest when the embrace met her body. A weak pounding filled her head.  _ That bakery floor isn’t at all user-friendly. _

“Sorry” Celeste soothed, “I was just really worried. You have been here for almost six hours, hun. Plus something like this has never happened to you”

“Six hours!” Aella panicked, her eyes wide now and jaw slightly dropped.  _ I hope the cats aren’t freaking out. I am usually not out this late unless it is for a performance. _

“Also no need to worry about your fur babies” her friend smiled, “I remembered where the spare key was. I made sure to give them plenty of head pats and scritches when I dropped off all your purchases from today...But that isn’t too important right now. What happened at the bakery today?”

How could she tell her best friend, that the mysterious man from her nightmare was real? It was even crazy for her to believe. She knew it would be beyond crazy to tell someone else. Though part of her own conscious wasn’t even confident what she saw was real. Eyebrows furrowed, nose wrinkled up and she fiddled her fingers with hesitation.

“Well...I thought I bumped into a man from a nightmare I had last night” she admitted, “Maybe I just need to lay off sugar…..Cause that is totally crazy...right?”

“A nightmare?” Celeste questioned, “Ever since I have known you, I do not recall you ever having a nightmare before. If it isn’t too much, may I asked what happened in this dream?”

She looked down at her hands for a moment; every inch of her body would go cold and goosebumps covered her arms as she thought about it. With a deep breath, she told her friend. Aella gave extensive details on how the mysterious man and woman looked. She quoted almost every word of the conversation she could surprisingly hear from the stage. That part was still hazy to her. She finished with how the woman somehow to instantly appeared behind her, went to speak and then that is when she woke up in a cold sweat.

“Um...yeah” Celeste replied, “Maybe you should cut back on the sugar. That sounds like a pretty eerie dream. But you thought you saw this man at the bakery?”

“At least that is what my eyes thought they say” she sighed, “I bumped into someone, though. And the next thing was, everything just going black.” 

Celeste rested her hands on Aella’s and squeezed it lightly. The knot in her stomach faded. She stopped nibbling at the inside of her cheek. Anxiety can be quick to take control of the body, but a friend’s touch could always conquer it. With a slight creak, followed by the soft sound of metal sliding against each other, their attention was adjusted to the door.

“You’re finally awake, Ms. Gataki” the doctor smiled, “You have been out for a good bit. Though to ease your mind, all the tests we could run came back perfectly fine. But before we discharge you, we are going to run a few more now that you are conscious. You are quite healthy and young to just be passing out while doing nothing.”

Two more hours would pass before Aella would finally be standing outside her apartment door. As she grabbed the door handle, everything felt calm and at peace. She was thankful to be home. Seemingly, so were her two cats or her children as she also refers to them as. Salem and Ebony surged from their loveseat over to her as soon as she placed her foot passed the doorway. Both cats weaved in and out from between her legs happy to see her. Ebony was bellowing at her for love. She giggled, squatting down so she could love on them. She laid a hand on each head and gently stroked their fur, giving the occasional chin scratch. 

“Don’t let her give you all the loving” Celeste giggled while walking through the door in behind Aella. The cats gave her a faint “mrow” but didn’t even budge to look at her. She rolled her eyes while she closed and locked the door, then sauntered over to the bed where she dropped herself at the end. Aella shortly joined her. Her eyelids started to succumb from drowsiness, all tension in her body faded away and with no control, she leaned up against Celeste. Her head rested soundly on her friend’s shoulder. With a stifled chuckle, she shook her head and gently nudged Aella, “If you are wanting to sleep, go ahead and crawl under your blankets. It will be a lil bit before I am ready to sleep. But just remember I am here with you tonight.” Aella playfully grumbled while falling back onto her bed. She rolled over before she dragged herself to her pillow and then slid under the covers, tucking it around her shoulders. Within just a few minutes she would sink into slumber.

Her body may have been asleep. But the dimension where her dreams were forged was alive. In the lonely spotlight amidst the darkness, Aella stood there in the same dress from her other dream. Her body went cold when she noticed this. Head darting side to side, she frantically looked around for the two figures.  _ Thump, thump, thump  _ was all she could hear, as her heart grew almost to a deafening volume. She clenched her hands together, holding them tightly to her chest as the theatre slowly faded into existence. It would appear blurry at first until all of it was there. But when it was in clear focus, the sight was something that Aella would never be able to forget. A pile of bodies by her feet. Not a single trace of still beating hearts; some appeared as if they had their soul drained out, while the others had blood running out from their dull-colored eyes. Even though fear had its claws deep within her, she would move her feet, attempting to run away from the ghastly sight. But immediately as she lifted her feet, an unforeseen force secured her to her spot. 

“You are going nowhere, kitten” the mysterious man smiled, walking out from the cloud of black smoke that materialized right in front of her. 

“Why are you tormenting me?!” she sobbed. 

“Aella! Wake up!” Celeste said with alarm in her tone. Aella’s eyes widened at her friend’s voice. With a steady pace, her uneven breaths became more natural while she adjusted to reality again. Her cheeks felt cold and wet; so with a hand, she rubbed one of her eyes which established she cried in her sleep during the nightmare. 

“You hollered about being tormented, hun” Celeste stated, “Another nightmare?” 

With a frown, she clung to Celeste’s shirt and just rested her face on the back of her hands. Her friend wrapped her arms around Aella, pulling her close and then taking one hand to stroke her hair. To soothe Aella, Celeste started humming “Music of the Night”. The humming, with occasional breaks, resonated through the night and even pushed on through dusk. There was a brief tug at Celeste’s sleeve which lulled the humming.

“Thank you” Aella smiled.


End file.
